Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
Displays generate an image via selective light emission from a matrix of pixels, and recently, an OLED display has been highlighted as an important display technology.
An OLED display is self-emissive, unlike a liquid crystal display device, and thus has a reduced thickness and weight. Also, OLED technology has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high brightness, and a fast response time.